


Studying for You

by shipskicksandgiggles



Series: tumblr prompts [47]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Bisexual Peter Parker, Blushing, Crushes, Gay Harley Keener, Getting Together, Homework, Insecure Harley, Love Confessions, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29504559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipskicksandgiggles/pseuds/shipskicksandgiggles
Summary: Harley should really be studying for his psych exam.
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker
Series: tumblr prompts [47]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1566982
Comments: 1
Kudos: 78





	Studying for You

**Author's Note:**

> hi um the 'never been on a date in my life' really popped out this time yikes okay  
> prompt: “I don’t…i’ve never…been in a relationship and i’m going to make mistakes…I just need you to tell me. I need you to talk to me.”

Peter sat across the room, tapping his foot lightly as he worked on whatever homework he had due tomorrow. There was a pencil balanced between his teeth, and when he took it out, his tongue stuck out a little in concentration. Nothing could make him look up from his work. 

He was, in short, nothing less than beautiful.

Harley’s psych homework sat forgotten in front of him as he studied Peter’s face instead of what’s going to be on his exam. 

It took him a second to realize Peter had asked him a question. “Say that again?”

“I asked if you’d ever had Willis’ class. I can’t quite figure out this equation, and I hate having to email him with questions because he’s always a dick about it.”

“Oh yeah. Let me look.” Harley had him last semester, and Peter was right, the guy was a total douchebag. “Ah I see. Okay, so-” he launched into an explanation of the concept, as well as the rules and exceptions that went with it, desperately trying to ignore how close he was to Peter. “-which should ultimately round out a long, but not unreasonable answer. Does that make sense?” He glanced down at Peter, who was just staring at him. “Um, I’m sorry. Did I go too fast?”

“No, I got it. It’s just really cute when you ramble on about shit.”

“Oh, I, um. Thanks?” His face felt very warm. Maybe he had a fever? There was no way something wasn’t wrong with him. 

“You’re welcome.” Peter turned back to his paper. “Can you stay here a second just to make sure I do it right?”

“Sure.” He stood up a little to stretch (and take a deep breath where Peter wouldn’t be able to notice) before leaning back over him. Other than making a few minor mistakes here and there, Peter solved it pretty quickly. “Looks like you got it. If I didn’t know better, I’d have guessed you didn’t need my help.”

Peter leaned his head back until it hit Harley’s shoulder. “Maybe I just _wanted_ your help, genius. Or maybe I just wanted you to show off how smart you are. Plus I wasn’t lying when I said you look cute when you’re into something,” he teased. 

Harley turned away. “Shut up.”

“Hey, what’s a matter?”

“Sorry, just um. Not used to being called cute, I guess.” He was still refusing to meet Peter’s eyes. 

“Damn shame since it’s the truth.”

Harley did not think it was possible for his face to get any more red. 

“Woah, hey, what’s wrong?”

He shook his head and tried to move away. 

“Harley, I don’t want to offend you, I’m just being honest. And I really like you, so if you want me to stop, I’ll stop.”

His brain promptly made the Windows startup noise. “You fucking what?”

Peter clamped a hand over his mouth. “Fuck.”

“You like me?”

“...yes.”

“I fucking... What?”

“Um I like you? Like a lot? And I’d like to take you out on a date? I mean obviously you can say no, I don’t want to make you uncomfortable-”

Harley pulled his chair closer to Peter and sat down so he didn’t fall over. “I don’t- I’ve never… been in a relationship and I’m going to make mistakes,” he confessed. “I just need you to tell me. I need you to talk to me.”

Peter moved closer to him and held his hand. “Okay, I can do that. Would you like to get dinner with me, Harley?”

He barked out a laugh. “I would love to, Peter. I would love to.”

**Author's Note:**

> I typically have a prompt list running on [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/playboyphilanthro-pissed)


End file.
